Episode 09
"Sweet Trap" is the 9th episode of the "Hell Girl" series, belonging to the first season of the same name. Plot The episode opens up with Hajime Shibata continuing his search for Hell Girl, but gets nowhere and gives up for the day. At a sweetshop, a young woman named Yuka Kasuga talks with the owner. The man, Shinya Morisaki, is a friend of Yuka's late father. She offers some samples of her creations to Morisaki, and he informs they are perfect and says he will sell them under her name, along with her sister's, Hiromi. Both of the girls' dream of opening a bakery of their own, just like their father did. They finally get the bakery of their dreams, and everything goes on the right track. However, a food critic and her TV show interview both Morisaki and the Kasuga sisters and Yuka show a creation that is similar to one of Morisaki's. Believing that the Kasuga sisters stole Morisaki's recipes, people start thinking wrongly about the girls (particularly Hiromi) and stop going to their bakery. Yuka enters into Hell Correspondence, wanting to send Morisaki to hell for lying to her and her sister. Ai accepts the request, therefore offering the black straw doll with the red string attached, but Ai warns Yuka of "her end of the bargain." Yuka decides to hold on to the straw doll and confront Morisaki about what he has done. Sadly, the Kasuga's bakeshop goes bankrupt, and Hiromi becomes ill, possibly from the difficulty trying to keep it open. Yuka has had enough, and she sneaks into a party where Morisaki is at. Yuka confronts Morisaki in an empty hallway and asks why he stole her creations. Morisaki tries to send her away, but he later admits that he was in love with Hiromi, but he became angry when Hiromi refused his advances. Yuka is shocked and takes out the black straw doll, saying "this is for you, Hiromi" and pulls the string. The doll disappears, and Wanyudo's voice replies, "Your grievance shall be avenged!" At Ai's place, the Hell Girl prepares for her mission and goes after Morisaki. Tsugumi sees the party through a vision and informs her father about Morisaki's fate, and he runs to the building. First, the partygoers taste some of Morisaki's cakes, but they claim they taste awful and they pelt Morisaki with the cakes. Then, Hone, Ren, and Wanyudo, playing as interviewers ask if Morisaki stole Kasuga's recipes for revenge. Morizaki runs out into the hallway, where he finds Hiromi. Hiromi throws her arms around him and says, "If you love me then eat me." Suddenly, she becomes icing, and Morisaki runs away in terror. He runs into a taxi, where Wanyudo is waiting, and he too becomes icing and traps Morisaki. He wakes up in a black space, with pastries floating around, where Hone, Ren, and Wanyudo ask if Morisaki will confess his sins, but he refuses, saying that it was Hiromi's fault for refusing his proposal. Hone than calls for her mistress and Ai appears and delivers her speech, "Perhaps, it is time to die." Morisaki awakes to find himself on Ai's boat, with Hone disguised as Hiromi and she sticks a bony hand into his mouth, as they ferry him to Hell. Later at the party, everyone is worried that Morisaki didn't show up at the interview and several partygoers go looking for him. Hajime arrives too late to save Morisaki. Sometime later, Hiromi is seen working at a local bakery, trying to save up again and buy back the dream bakeshop. Yuka is happy that her sister is well still and she runs off to her job and the camera shows the black fire symbol on her chest. The ending shows a candle, with Yuka Kasuga's name on it, being lit, and Ai's voice is heard, "Your grievance shall be avenged." Characters 4758-1206615452.jpg|Hiromi Kasuga 4758-212270163.jpg|Yuka Kasuga Category:Episodes Category:Season 1